


The Ones We Love the Most

by Adagal



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Comfort, Death, Death in Family, Gen, I wouldn't consider it major, bit of angst, but like they're a major character to this story so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: While starting work on Robin Good, Larry and Mr. Nezzer get a call with sad news. Afterwards, they are told they must leave for California asap, so they do. And Larry makes sure he'll keep in touch with Bob the whole time. But will he ever be the same again?Heck I'm bad at writing a description for this story, just trust me when I say it'll be filled with sad and there may be some BobxLarry. Thank you and enjoy ^^EDIT- ON HIATUS!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at Big Idea Studios. And knowing it was just becoming summertime too, that also meant it was a very warm night at Big Idea Studios. 

"You guys have your outfits on?" Bob called from outside the dressing room. 

Larry and Jimmy popped out wearing their outfits. 

"We do now!" Larry cheered. 

Bob smiled, rolling his eyes, then hopped over to the set, where Mr. Nezzer was talking to his friend Mr. Lunt, who was on a table so he wouldn't have to stare up at his friend all the time. 

"Hey, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, we're ready to start," Bob said. Mr. Nezzer turned around to face the tomato. Mr. Lunt hopped off the table, landing right next to Nezzer. 

"About time!" Mr. Lunt laughed. 

"We're ready when you are," Mr. Nezzer said. 

"Alright, places everyone! Larry, over here!" Bob called out. Everyone got in their spots and waited for the all-clear from the Scallions, as they would handle filming. 

"We're all clear over here! Quiet on the set!" Scallion 1 shouted. 

_And... Action!_

They kept filming until they came to the end of the first scene. Scallion 3 then yelled, "CUT!" and everyone collectively breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Alright, let's get ready for the next scene!" Bob shouted. 

As Larry was rolling in a cart of ham into the next room, the wall phone nearby started ringing. 

"I'll get it!" Nezzer called, heading over to the phone and picking it up. "Hello? This is Nebby Nezzer. Oh hey there Mark! How are- oh. Really? Oh dear. Yeah, we can try. You want me to get- ok." 

Mr. Nezzer set the phone down, then hopped over to Larry. "Larry? Mark wants to talk to you." 

Larry, still smiling, hopped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hey Mark! How's it been? Oh? What happened? What? Really?" 

A few moments of silence occurred, then all Larry said was, "Oh. Ok. Yeah, I'll go. See ya there." Then he hung up the phone. 

Mr. Nezzer stood by Larry. "You gonna be ok?" 

"Yeah," Larry replied, "I just need to let Bob know." 

"Alright, just let me know when you're ready to head off. I can drive you so Bob can have your guys' car." 

Larry nodded, then headed up to Bob. 

"Hey Larry," Bob said. He then noticed Larry's more somber expression. "You ok? Who called?" 

"Bob, Uncle Nezzer and I kinda need to go to California tomorrow. It's kinda an emergency," Larry explained. Bob was sure if Larry had hands, he'd be scratching the back of his head from how he was talking. 

"Larry, it'll be ok. We can put this episode on hold until you and Nezzer return and are feeling up to it," Bob reassured. 

"You sure? Thank you Bob!" Larry cheered, looking about ready to tear up. He smushed himself close to Bob, the vegetable version of a hug. "I promise I'll keep in touch with you! Right now I need to head back and start packing!" 

"Alright Larry. I'll let the others know. You and Nezzer can leave," Bob said. Larry nodded, then headed off with Mr. Nezzer. 

"Alright guys! Since Larry and Mr. Nezzer will be away for a while because of an emergency, we're just going to shoot all the scenes we can without them, then wrap it up and continue when they return!" Bob announced. 

Everyone seemed to collectively nod in response, then moved around to different spots for a different scene. 

Outside the doors at Big Idea, Bob stood seeing Larry and Mr. Nezzer off. Nezzer was already in his car, and was waiting outside for Larry to join him. 

"I will make sure to keep in touch as much as I can!" Larry cried, smushing himself against Bob. 

Bob casually shrugged Larry off him. "Larry, trust me when I say you don't need to keep in touch with me that much, if at all. You need to be there for your family, and that's ok. Take all the time you need, you'll be alright, I promise." 

"Larry? You coming or no?" Mr. Nezzer yelled. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Larry said, turning back toward his uncle. Larry gave a small peck to the top of Bob's head, then hopped into the car with Nezzer. A few seconds passed, then the two of them set off, Bob watching as the car went down the street, then out of his sight. Looking upwards, Bob prayed that Larry and his family would be ok.

At his and Bob's house, Larry stared at the wall in his room for a good few minutes before getting out a suitcase and packing his stuff. Bob would be home pretty soon, but he and Nezzer needed to head to the airport in an hour or so, meaning he wouldn't be able to see Bob again before he left. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about the plane tickets, Uncle Nezzer was already taking care of it. 

When he was done packing, Larry took out his phone and scrolled through his photos for a while until he landed on a picture of his whole family. Himself, his brothers Bob, Mark and Steve, his dad, and his mom in the middle. They all looked so happy. At least he'd be able to see most of them with his uncle when they went to California tomorrow. 

Larry rolled his suitcase down the stairs and waited for when Nezzer would return for them to go to the airport. As soon as Bob pulled into the house, Nezzer had also. Larry said a quick goodbye to Bob, then went with Nezzer to the Midway airport in Chicago. He looked at the clock, saw it read 2 am, and sighed. He was going to have a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet ride with Nezzer down to the Midway airport. It was a little less quiet by the time they got to the airport, as they realized it was time for breakfast as they passed security.

"What do ya want Larry?" Mr. Nezzer asked. 

Larry looked around at the small selection of food places, and thought for a minute. 

"Nothing here," Larry finally decided. "I can settle for a coffee stand closer to our gate if that's ok."

Nezzer looked around. Larry did have a point, there were hardly any places that were open, only one, and it was a pub near the back of the food court. Not typically the thing people would have at around 3 in the morning.

"Alright then," he said, and they headed off to their gate.

Once they arrived, Larry noticed, lo and behold, a coffee shop directly next to where they were. And even better, it was open! 

"Hey Nezzer," Larry whispered to his uncle, "I'm gonna get something over there." Mr. Nezzer gave a shrug of approval and sat down as Larry went up and ordered. 

About an hour later, as Larry just finished his coffee and breakfast sandwich, their flight was ready for boarding.

The flight there was, like the ride to the airport, pretty uneventful. A few hours later, and they were at the Los Angeles International Airport. 

Whilst getting their luggage, Larry called his brother Mark, hopefully for a ride to their house. It was a few rings before he picked up. 

"Hello?" Larry said. "Hey Mark! We're at the airport, we're getting our bags right now. Think you could give us a ride? Really? Great! See ya in a few!" 

"What'd he say?" Nezzer asked. 

"Mark'll pick us up in a couple minutes, we'll go to the house to get ourselves set up, then it's over... to the... hospital," Larry explained. His voice faded out n the last few words, and Mr. Nezzer took good notice of it.

"Look, Larry, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, I won't lie. But for now, we just have to be strong, ok?" 

Larry nodded in a matter-of-factly way. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the words out, he checked the time. "Oh! Mark should be outside in a few minutes! Let's go!" 

And like Larry said, it was only a few minutes until Larry's brother, Mark, drove up and picked up the two of them.

"Hey Larry, hey Uncle Nezzer!" Mark said, a nervous smile on his face. 

"Hey Mark," Larry chuckled. "You look well." 

Mark nodded, giving away some nervous laughter. "So how's stardom been treating the both of ya?" 

"Pretty well I'd say. We've actually been working on our latest show with Larry's boyfriend recently," Mr. Nezzer explained. 

Larry almost blocked out all the noise then and there. He could feel his face heating up. "Nezzer, Bob's not my boyfriend! You know that!"

Mark chuckled as he left the airport. "So I'm assuming both of you know the plan." 

"Yeah," Larry said, "we head home, drop our stuff off, start to get situated, then, it's..." 

"Off to the hospital," Nezzer finished for Larry.

Mark nodded and kept driving. Like the drive to the airport, the drive to the house was eerily quiet. No one spoke until the car got into the driveway.

"Well, here's home sweet home," Mark announced. 

"Thanks for driving us Mark," Nezzer said, getting out of the car. Larry mumbled a thanks and followed suit.

As soon as the door was opened, Larry felt a huge wave of childhood rushing in. He and his brothers had their own homes of course, so this was where his parents now resided. Quickly, he dashed up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Nezzer or Mark, to see if his bedroom was still intact. Surprisingly enough, it was.

His old bed from high school was still there, as was most of his other stuff. He set his suitcase down on his bed and sniffed the air. Yep, still smelled like childhood.

His thoughts were distracted by Mr. Nezzer coming in. "Larry? You doing good in here?" 

"Hmm? Yeah, just starting to unpack." Larry opened his suitcase and started pulling out a few items. 

Mr. Nezzer nodded and said, "Ok. Let me know when you're ready so I can tell Mark. He's staying so he can take us... you know..." 

"Yeah, I do. Just another minute then?" 

"Sure. Mark and I'll be waiting downstairs. Come down when you're ready." 

As Mr. Nezzer left, Larry looked around his room. He noticed his superhero action figures still on his dresser. They were probably all dusty now though. He also noticed a small stash of tickets he won from a boardwalk he never got to go back to, that were set on his bookshelf. So many memories in one small room that Larry had up until he moved out.

But he couldn't stay in there for long. After he set a few more items down, he went downstairs to see his Uncle Nezzer and Mark having a chat. Suddenly, he felt like a kid asking his mom if he could go play at a friend's house while his mom was on the phone. 

"Um... guys?" Larry said, effectively stopping the conversation. 

"You ready to go Larry?" Mark asked his brother. "Everyone else is there right now." 

Larry nodded. "Yeah, let's go." 

And so they got into Mark's car and left, off to the Good Samaritan Hospital in Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike the last few times, this car ride was kept alive with small conversation between Mark and Nezzer. Larry decided to stay silent the whole time, anxiety building up inside him. He was genuinely scared for what was going to happen. Occasionally, either Nezzer or Mark would turn and ask Larry if he was ok. And Larry would just answer with a simple yes. It continued like this all the way to the hospital. 

When they arrived, it was hard for Larry to get out of the car. The anxiety made it hard for him to move. It took both Mark and Nezzer to help Larry out. After that, it was easier to get into the hospital building.

Inside, there were a bunch of people sitting down in the lobby. Most of them looked like they were waiting for news about a friend or a loved one. If the baby had come out, if their friend had died, if everything will be ok. 

Larry sat down next to a young girl doodling in a coloring book with two other guys next to her, presumably her caretakers. Mark and Nezzer went to the receptionist to check in. When they were done, they sat by Larry.

"You sure you'll be ready Larry?" Mark asked his brother. Larry did his best to smile, and nodded. 

"Yeah, it won't be that bad. It'll be ok." But it sounded more like Larry was reassuring himself. 

After a few minutes, the three of them got up and followed a doctor to the room, which was only a few doors down. When the door opened, a collective shout of "LARRY!" was heard. Larry then felt himself smothered with hugs by his other brothers, Bob and Steve. 

"Hey Larry! Ya doing good?" Steve said.

"Uh, yeah, Steve, I'm alright," Larry replied. "You?" 

"We've been alright. For the most part to be honest." 

Larry's brothers then let up with their hugs, to allow someone else to come up and hug him. Larry gasped at the sight of him. 

"Dad! I thought you weren't coming back for a while!" Larry cried. 

"Yeah, well, I got to come back early. Especially because... well..." 

Larry's thoughts were suddenly blocked out with a faint beeping noise. Steady, but at the same time, like it could stop at any moment. Larry turned a bit, and saw his mom in the hospital bed. She was asleep at the moment.

"How's mom been doing?" Larry finally asked. 

"She's been better, but she's pulling through," Steve answered.

Larry remembered when he and Mr. Nezzer first got the news Larry's mom got cancer. They were both worried to bits. Larry cried for a good few minutes even. It was horrifying to think of, as it so often may be. But over time, it seemed she would be getting better. She was trying hard to fight it, and Larry and his family were proud. They were always there to support her, even when Larry and Nezzer were in Chicago and his dad was in space. 

Suddenly, a soft moan was heard from the bed. She was waking up. Everyone rushed over to the bed as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey mom," Larry whispered. 

Her face seemed to light up at hearing Larry's voice. "Larry, you're here?" 

"Me too." Mr. Nezzer edged his way in, giving a nervous smile. "Hello Lisa." Mrs. Cucumber smiled even more.

"Hello Nebby," she chuckled. 

"How've you been holding up?" Larry asked. 

"Eh, alright for the most part. Doctors say it could be worse, but treatment's still going smoothly."

"That's good to hear." 

The rest of the visit was followed with simple conversation, Larry's anxiety seemingly wearing off the more he spoke. For a minute or two, it seemed like it was just another normal family reunion for everyone. Then of course, visiting time was over and everyone had to leave.

Larry actually seemed a little better after visiting Lisa. Perhaps it was all the anxiety of just feeling the need to see her that kept him quiet and nervous. Throughout the car ride home, he was more talkative with his uncle and brother. When they all arrived back, it was dinnertime. Larry grabbed a Tupperware of chicken and turkey soup from the fridge and poured some in a few bowls. When they were all heated up, he set them on the dining table. His family looked pleased to see Larry was doing a bit better after the hospital visit.

After everyone prayed, they started eating. They were all very quiet, the only noises that could be heard were the clinking of dishes and glasses being sipped from. When they had finished, Steve and Nezzer had volunteered to wash the dishes. Larry rushed up to his room and took out his phone. He tapped the little FaceTime icon and pressed Bob's contact. One ring. Two rings.

"Larry?" Bob sounded very tired. 

"Hi Bob!" Larry greeted. 

"Larry, I'm two hours ahead of your time here in Chicago." 

Larry looked up at the nearby clock on his wall. It read 7pm. That meant that Bob and the others' time was at 9pm. Oops. 

"Oh, sorry about that Bob," Larry chuckled. Bob smiled. 

"It's fine Larry. Time differences aren't the best in general. So, how's it been so far?" 

Larry swallowed a gulp. He didn't want to worry Bob too much, but at the same time, Bob was concerned for Larry's well-being. He always was ever since they met, which wasn't a bad thing of course. Bob was a very sympathetic and compassionate tomato, and Larry could respect that. 

"Ah, it's been decent," Larry explained. "My mom's in the hospital, so we visited her." 

Bob's face turned to shock. "The hospital? What happened to her?" 

"Cancer." Larry plainly stated. 

"Oh my goodness! Larry, I'm so sorry! Is she doing well?" Bob looked almost panicked for his friend.

"She's pulling through for the moment. The doctors say she'll hopefully be getting better this point on." Through the screen of his phone, Larry could see Bob nod solemnly. 

"At least she's doing ok for now. My thoughts and prayers go out to her, as well as you and the rest of your family." 

"That means a lot to me Bob. Thank you." Larry attempted a smile. "It must be getting late for you. Talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely Larry. Love you, bye." 

"Love you too Bob. Good night." Larry hit the "end call" button on his phone, which returned the screen to Bob's contact. He then rolled over in his bed, setting the phone on the nightstand. He didn't even bother pulling up the covers as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
